worldofrpfandomcom-20200214-history
007
Name: 007 Nickname: Riku, Ri-Chan or Ri-Ri. Age: 15-18 Gender: Female Specie: Vampire Blood Camellia Flower/Human S.O: Bi-Sexual Occupation: Slave, maid or pet. Personality: Kind, Loving, Obidaint, Caring, Playful, Helpful and Active. Family: 040, 073, 0201, 0304 and 0904. Bust Size: 30A Height: 5'5 Weight: 112lbs Virgin or Non-Virgin: Virgin Likes: Art, Cats, Dogs, Parks, Ice-Skating, Football, Sex, Boys and Girls. Dislikes: Rape, Abused, Treated like shit and ropes. History Was made in a lab hense the name 007, she was injected with the blood of a vampire but also the blood of a human. She ran away when she was 10 to get away from all of the experiments they were doing on her and the others. 15 she was caught and put up for auction and is waiting to be sold in a slave autcion house along with others like her. She also has the most biggest secret ever, she has the blood on the Vampire Camellia, which is the blomming flower vampire godess hence her lullaby she sings when sad. Apperence Pink hair in tow pigtails with hair hanning down, pink eyes, pale white skin, 007 on her left arm(Normaly covered) and wears any outfit told to. She normaly wears a long red jumper with blue streas, her hair normaly has blue bows in alond with her wearring a pink short skirt, white socks and tights but no shoes. Her school uniform is, a white skirt with a burgendy/red line going around the bottom, burgendy/red top with a white sailor neck tie going over her shoulders holded together by a burgendy/red band. On her top sleeves there are white sections with a burgendy/red stripe and she ears a yellow bow headband in her hair, or a white shirt with puffy sleves and black stripes around the collar, cuffs and bottom of the shirt a pink and purple vest yellow bow pink skirt with white lace underneath and brown stockings. She carries around a brown worksman bag aswell. Riku wears a white work shirt to bed and her underware nothing else because she doesn't want to disappoint her master(s), she sometimes wears black over the knee stockings with them aswell. Riku has a blue kimono minni dress that shows the top of her chest, it has a pattern of white cherry blossoms and a red starp around under her bust with a red ribbon/strap tied in a bow. Riku's Lullabies... The Luna Flower Lullaby - Cheza. Shailoh, yatreet ka... Shailoh shna.. otvit ka... Hahla Hahla.. ahlah hah.... Shailoh washnee fortee ney.... Shailoh Shailoh, yatreet ka... Omen nio hah.... Shailoh Shailoh, yatreet ka... Shailoh shna.. otvit ka... Hahla Hahla.. ahlah hah.... Shailoh washnee fortee ney.... Furusato (My Heart's Home) Usagi oishi kano yama Kobuna tsurishi kano kawa Yume wa ima mo megurite Wasuregataki futusato Iki ni imasu? Chichi haha Tsutsuga nashi ya? Tomogaki Ame ni kaze ni tsukete mo Omoi izuru furusato Kokorozashi wo hatashite Itsu no hi ni ka kaeran Yama wa aoko furusato Mizu wa kiyoki futusato Sakura Sakura (Cherry blossoms) Haru? Haru, springtime in my heart, springtime in my heart: Sakura, sakura, yayoi no sora wa Miwatasu kagiri Kasumi ka kumo ka Nioizo izuru Izaya izuru Mi ni yukan. Blossom, blossom, Haru ga kita, haru ga kita Sakura sakura Cherry blossoms april brings Up against the clear blue sky Mist-like petals gently sigh Come with me come with me See the sweet cherry trees bloom Sakura sakura yayoi no sora wa Miwatasu kagiri Kasumi ka kumo ka Niozi izuru Izaya izuru Mi ni yukan.